One Man's Band
by Kiky731
Summary: Kiky731 and Jessy are going to toss a coin into a fountain until Mordecai and Rigby want the coin for themselves. In this musical battle, who will win the coin?


Hello, everyone. I am Kiky731, I am a new authores here and I'm starting my first short parody, "One Man's Band" with a new of mine, Subuku No Jess aka Jessy. Hope you like it, no flames. I don't own _Regular Show_, etc. I own only me and Jessy and Othello belong to Jessy.

* * *

><p><strong>One Man's Band<strong>

**The Cast**

Tippy(The little girl)…Kiky731(Me) and Subuku No Jess aka Jessy(Fellow Authoress)

Bass, the band player…Rigby(Regular Show)

Treble, the violin player…Mordecai(Regular Show)

* * *

><p><strong>One Man's Band<strong>

We see curtains that say "One Man's Band" on it, then it dissolves to a picture in frount of the curtains. The curtains open to reveal a brown racoon and he was dressed in a one man band outfit consisting of an accordian, a tuba, trumpet and a drum; he was Rigby.

"Time to get some money." Rigby said. He then started to play, but by the looks of it, no one was showing up. As Rigby played his music, he looked sadley at the empty pot that the money was supposed to him. Then he saw two girls. The first was a 13 year old gray fox with white on top of her ears and on the tip of her tail and she has long black hair and wore a cammo hat that is a little wiggly, different colors and has the same sign as Flippy, a dress that has long sleeves and it ends at the top of the middle of her thighs and is the same design as Flippy's; she's Kiky731.

The second was a 17 year old girl with brown eyes, black hair, a black T-shirt under a purple jacket, red jeans and a baseball cap and green shoes; she's Subuku No Jess aka Jessy.

They walked to the wishign well as Jessy said, "Okay, Kiky731, make a wish!"

"Okay." Kiky731. Before she can toss the coin into the fountain, Rigby blew on his trumpet so loud, getting the girls' attention.

He waves at them towards him and then starts playing. The two girls walked up to him. As Rigby kept on playing, he made a gesture, saying "Please give me money" by pushing the pot to them with his foot.

Kiky731 whispered to Jessy, "Should we do this?"

Jessy shrugged, "Okay." She then said to Rigby after he finished playing his tune, "You play good. Here you go."

Before Kiky731 could toss her coin into the pot, they heard a voice say, "Don't listen to that junk! Listen to this! " the girls turned around and saw a blu jay with a black beak, feet and white feathers on his fingers, muzzle and tummy and he wore a one man band outfit consisting of violins and violas and he was playing a lute; he's startedt o play his, getting interested. "I love string music! Come on!"

They ran to Mordecai's stand and smiled, especially when Mordecai's hat popped up, revealing a toy, like a jack –in-the-box. Mordecai winked at them and said, "If you like this, please give me the coin."

The toy tips its hat, signalling them to drop the coin in. before they could do that, Rigby glared at him and cracked his knuckles. He starts to play the music and riding on a unicycle at his station again, making Kiky731 and Jessy notice and smile. However, Rigby wasn't paying attention and came crashing his whole "stage" down.

The girls looked concerned and turned bacfk to Mordecai who said, "Okay, back to me." He started to play his music again, gracefully.

"That is really good." Kiky731 said, before she and Jessy notice Rigby play jazz.

"Cool!" Jessy smiled.

"You think he's good. Watch this!" Mordecai said. He played his music to a rapid speed, making Rigby angry.

"You think?" He said, pulling a lever, making a little cardboard soldiers play their little horns on the top of him. Jessy and Kiky731 smiled. Mordecai frowned and pulled on a lever, making violins appear on his back like wings.

As the two rival band members play, Jessy and Kiky731 were getting confused until Jessy finally yelled, "THIS IS GETTING CONFUSING!"

In the mist of their competition, Kiky731 was getting startled oand on the final note, she and Jessy covered their ears, making Kiky731 drop the coin. The coin rolled on the sewer bars and fell into the sewer and landed in the water with a plop. Kiky731, Jessy, Mordecai and Rigby look in sadness.

Jessy was shocked and Kiky731 got sad and was about to cry.

"Look, we're sorry!" Rigby begged.

"Please, don't cry." Mordecai said.

However, instead of crying Kiky731 got really mad with her eyes growing small from rage and it looked like she was going to get something, but she calmed down.

"Kiky731, calm down." Jessy said.

Right after she calmed down, Kiky731 held her hand out and said, "Give me a coin!"

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other in confusion, but they checked themselves to see if they had any money, but they didn't have any.

"Sorry, little girl." Mordecai said. "We're broke."

"Then give me two of those violins!" Kiky731 ordered, pointed to the violin holder Mordecai had.

"Give her the violins!" Jessy ordered.

"Yeah, Mordecai, you heard them!" Rigby said. He pulled the violins off and gave them to Jessy and Kiky731 and then he gave them the bows.

"Thank you." They said.

Kiky731 flipped the pot over and started playing the violin very gracefully. Jessy joined, but she was out of tune. The sound made Mordecai and Rigby cover their ears.

Kiky731 noticed it and tuned it up for her. "Thanks." Jessy said.

"No problem." Kiky731

The two girls then startd to play the violins, very gracefully, amazing Mordecai and Rigby who uncovered their ears. Suddenly, giant footsteps were heard, making everyone look up to see Jessy's old friend, Othello Reaper Boogie, look down and watch them play.

"Aw, that's cute!" Othello says.

He gave them a giant bag of coins. "Here you go, ladies." Othello said.

The girls smiled and Kiky731 smiled, "Wow, this is so big!"

"Thank you, Othello!" Jessy said and waved goodbye to Othello as he leaves.

Mordecai and Rigby just stare at them while Kiky731 and Jessy climb into the big bag, high-five, and do the shake that Mordecai and Rigby usually do and say, "OOOOOOHHHHH!"

Jessy and Kiky731 then got out of the bag and whistled for their boyfriends, Aaron1248 aka Aaron and Flippy(_Happy Tree Friends_) to come and help them carry the bag of coins.

Before they left, Jessy and Kiky721 stopped and took out two coins for Mordecai and Rigby.

"You want it?" Jessy smirked.

Mordecai and Rigby nod greedily, "YES!"

"Go get it!" Kiky731 said. Before Mordecai and Rigby could catch them, Kiky731 and Jessy tossed the coins up to the tippy top of the fountain. Aaron, Jessy, Flippy and Kiky731 left with the giant bag of money, helping each other out to carry it.

Mordecai and Rigby just stood there in horror. After Mordecai's string broke, he said, "Dude, let's get those coins even if it has to take us all night."

* * *

><p>That night, while they were trying to reach for the coins, Rigby was on the bottom of Mordecai who was on the top, lost his balance and the two musicans fell into the fountain, ending the cartoon.<p>

**The End**

* * *

><p>There you have it. No flames.<p> 


End file.
